The Mystery Of The Shadowbolts
by danparker
Summary: Remembering the quest to find the Elements of Harmony, Rainbow Dash became curious about something.


The Mystery Of The Shadowbolts

Some of the most famous groups of Pegasus Ponies in Equestria are the Wonderbolts. In many cases, they help to protect Equestria from many dangers that sometimes happens in the magical land. Well, most of the time.

Rainbow Dash is one of their biggest fans. She plans on joining the Wonderbolts someday. "That day will come!" Rainbow Dash said out loud.

"Rainbow Dash," said Rarity, "What day may I ask?" "The day when I join the Wonderbolts!" "Rainbow Dash," Applejack said, "You've been saying that for 50 days now." "Yeah, that's true," said Rainbow Dash, "And Its going to happen someday, I'm sure!" "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "Time to calm down on that. You still got a long way to go, my friend. My loyal friend."

"Ok," said Rainbow Dash. "A long way to go?" Pinkie Pie said suddenly, "I'll make up a song about that!" "That won't be necessary," said Applejack.

Some time later, Rainbow Dash is relaxing on a cloud above Ponyville. "Hmm," Rainbow Dash thought, "I wonder. Ok, I'll go ask." And so, Rainbow Dash flew to Canterlot Castle. She was thinking about something from her first adventure with Twilight Sparkle.

Right now, Princess Luna is still resting after her mistake. "I wish I could do something useful today," Princess Luna said to herself. "Look out in a distance!" a voice shouted. "What?" Princess Luna thought, getting up on her hooves.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash crashed through the wall of Princess Luna's room.

"Who's there?!" Princess Luna asked, startled. She immediately got up. "Why it's only me!" Rainbow Dash said in an official tone of voice. "Rainbow Dash?" Princess Luna said. "Yes!" Rainbow Dash said, excited, "The one and only!" Princess Luna couldn't believe her eyes. "You're one of the ponies who helped me change my image," Princess Luna said, "And you've inherit the Element of Loyalty."

"Right!" Rainbow Dash said triumphantly. "You know," Princess Luna said, "The window is open." "Sorry," Rainbow Dash chuckled. "So what do you want?" Princess Luna asked. "Say, Princess Luna?" Rainbow Dash said, "Whatever gave you the idea to use the Shadowbolts?"

"What?" Princess Luna asked, confused. "When you were Nightmare Moon," Rainbow Dash explained, "You took on a form of some creepy mist." "Yes," Princess Luna said. "And for me," Rainbow Dash continued, "You took the form of some Pegasus's who were members of the Shadowbolts."

"The Shadowbolts?" Princess Luna repeated, "Hmm." "Do you know them?" Rainbow Dash asked. Princess Luna pondered for a moment.

On Twilight Sparkle's quest to find the elements of harmony, Twilight's friends each had to pass a certain test. One of the test Rainbow Dash had to pass was the test of loyalty. Nightmare Moon took on the form of three members of the Shadowbolts.

"I think so," Princess Luna answered at last. "Really?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I think I've heard about them somewhere before," Princess Luna said. "Where?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It was somewhere in the Everfree Forest," Princess Luna said.

That's when Rainbow Dash crashed through the wall again. "Come on, Princess Luna!" Rainbow Dash called out, "Let's go exploring together!" "Never mind," Princess Luna said and she flew out of the window.

Some minutes later, a pony walked up to the room in which Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash were in. . He was baffled to see two holes in the wall. "Aw, come on!" he shouted, "I've just repainted this room yesterday! Ahhh!"

And so, both Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna flew to the Everfree Forest together. "You sure are excited about this, aren't you?" Princess Luna asked Rainbow Dash. "I'm just curious," Rainbow Dash replied.

Meanwhile, there were two unicorn ponies. They were both searching for something as well. "Well, Flim," one unicorn said, "This is the spot." "Right, brother," Flam replied, "The location of buried treasure!" "What are we waiting for?" Flim asked, "Let's start digging!" And the two unicorns got out their shovels and started digging for buried treasure.

At the same time, Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash landed near an old shack in the Everfree Forest. "What is this?" Rainbow Dash asked. "This is an old shack," Princess Luna answered. "I know," Rainbow Dash said, "What kind of old shack?" "It's been abandoned for years," Princess Luna said, "That's all I know. When I was Nightmare Moon, I've looked in here."

"As some mist?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes," Princess Luna answered. The two ponies entered the old shack. "This is creepy," Rainbow Dash said. Then they looked at an old flier. "It's an advertisement for the Shadowbolts," Princess Luna said.

"They did exist," Rainbow Dash said. Princess Luna then held an old book with her magic. "It says here," Princess Luna, "That the Shadowbolts were founded 400 years ago to rival the Wonderbolts. But then, they started to get too cocky and rude for their own good." "Oh," Rainbow Dash replied.

"They've never proven themselves to be responsible like the Wonderbolts," Princess Luna continued, "And after a series of failures, they have been disbanded 100 years ago. That explains it." "Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, "They must have gotten too cocky for their own good."

"That may be true," said Princess Luna as she placed the old book down on the table, "Now you know." "Of course I do," said Rainbow Dash, "And I've passed the loyalty test." "Quite so," said Princess Luna. "Yep," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Ready to go back to Ponyville?" Princess Luna asked. "Yep," Rainbow Dash answered. Just as Princess Luna opened the door, Rainbow Dash charged through the shack's wall and the whole shack collapsed as a result.

"Rainbow Dash," Princess Luna said after she got out of the wreck, "The door is open, you know." "Oh," Rainbow Dash said, "Well, that's the end of this shack anyway." "Oh, pony feathers," Princess Luna groaned, "Well, let's get back home."

"Ok," Rainbow Dash agreed. And the two ponies flew off together. Now Rainbow Dash knows where the Shadowbolts history came from.

Meanwhile, the Flim Flam brothers were still digging for buried treasure. "I think we're getting close," Flam said. "I can smell the gold away," said Flim. However, when Flim struck his shovel into the ground once again, there was a sudden explosion. Luckily, the two unicorns survived, charred, but all right.

"I think we've hit a pile of old bombs," Flam said. "Agreed," said Flim. "Maybe we should invent the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 1000," suggested Flam. "What a stupendous idea," Flim said as they both walked away. "Somehow, we might end up with 6000," Flam muttered to himself.


End file.
